This invention relates to a lower limb prosthesis and to an artificial foot.
It is well known that an artificial foot can be provided with an energy storing resilient element to assist an amputee in obtaining a natural and comfortable gait and, in the case of the relatively active amputee, in running. In one known arrangement, the resilient element comprises a resilient elongate keel in the form of a cantilever portion extending forwardly from an integral upper connecting member having an interface for connection to an ankle or shin member. To achieve a required degree of dorsi-flexion under load the cantilever portion is joined by an integral resilient heel portion to the upper member at a position adjacent the heel of the foot. As the patient transfers weight following heel contact, the keel flexes, storing potential energy which is then converted into kinetic energy on "push-off". Such feet have limitations for walking.